Dracon
by the-rogue-dragon
Summary: A new mutant joins the X-men team. Magneto uses Logan to destroy her and the others, bad summary.
1. Chap 1

This is my first X-men fic. I only own Dracon, and a friend gave me the idea of Nightmare, who will come later on in the story. Criticism is accepted. This is after X-men, so no X-2 spoilers. Well, hope you like it.   
  
Amanda shot out of her bed, dripping in a cold sweat. She remembered the dream easily. She always had dreams like that, but it seemed more realistic this time. It always ended the same. She looked into her pond, and staring back at her, was a mythical animal, a dragon.  
  
She pondered this for a moment, *Of course the dream doesn't mean anything, dragons are make-believe* She thought to herself. Than she remembered her obsession with dragons. *What if there are dragons out there?* she asked herself.  
  
She walked to her mirror, and was glad for her reflection. A thirteen year old girl looked back at her, with Brown, highlighted hair, and light brown eyes. It was not the dragon.  
  
"Man I'm stupid, of course It won't be real. But than, what about the mutants?" She asked herself.  
  
The business with mutants was a scary thought to her parents. They absolutely hated mutants. Her dad kept a sniper with him, just incase anyone attacked them. Amanda didn't agree with her dad, she heard about the attack at New York, and she new that not all mutants are bad.  
  
"Why is the world afraid of mutants?" She said to herself, "Its not like they'll just come to any house and kill everyone in it. Well, I hope that those dreams mean nothing."  
  
Amanda sat down on her bed, thinking to herself. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain all over her body. She ran outside as her spine grew, causing her to crawl. She looked frightfully at her arms, which were growing golden and silver scales. Her hands formed into dragon's talons, with sharp claws. A large pain shot through her back as rows of spikes ran down from her head to her dragonish tail. A pain on her shoulder blades signaled that giant wings were forming. She quickly crawled to her pool, and staring back at her, was a dragon with rows of sharp teeth, big horns, and yellow eyes with slits for pupils.  
  
The dragon screamed, but it came out as an earsplitting roar, waking everyone up in the town.  
  
Well, that's the first chapter, please R&R. 


	2. Chap 2

Amanda's back door opened as her mom and dad went to see what the noise was. Her dad, who had brown hair and brown eyes, was holding his sniper, aiming it at the large dragon in front of him.  
  
"Dad! Don't shoot!" Amanda yelled in the same voice she always had.  
  
"You're a mutant, why didn't you tell me?" Her dad asked, anger filling him.  
  
"I didn't know until now. You can't shoot me! I'm your daughter!" She yelled.  
  
Her dad shot the sniper, but the bullet ricocheted off of Amanda's rock-hard scales and hit her dad in his arm.  
  
"You tried shooting me. You want me killed? Then I must leave." The dragon form said as she slowly flew into the air, away from her hometown of Green Bay WI.  
  
She slowly got used to her new form while she was flying. She loved how her scales shone in the now rising sun. Her claws were as white as pearls, and sharper than swords.  
  
She landed in a small town near Marinette, and she turned into her normal human form. She looked around for a place to stay. She saw an abandoned building, and she went inside of it. There wasn't much in it, but she sat on a dusty mattress and thought about how her life will be later on. She laid down on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan rode the motorcycle he "borrowed" from Cyclops to a bar in Menominee Michigan. The Professor told him that a mutant was somewhere in Marinette, so he skipped his search to look for her. So far he found nothing about his past, so he decided to give up. He ordered something to eat and drink, and he took off.  
  
"Professor, do you know where the mutant is?" He asked in the cell phone he had.  
  
"Yea, She's in an abandoned building in Crivitz." He said.  
  
Wolverine drove on until he made it to Crivitz. He searched everywhere for the building, and he found it. He went inside of it, and he saw that Amanda was laying on the mattress.  
  
"Hey, kid, wake up." He said.  
  
Amanda slowly woke up, and saw Logan.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, frightened.  
  
"I'm Logan, also called Wolverine." He said.  
  
"Are you a…"  
  
"Mutant? Yes, just like you." Logan said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Amanda. You can call me Dracon." Amanda said.  
  
"Well, do you want to come with me to a school for mutants? You'll be treated nicely there, and you'll be able to learn how you can control your powers." He asked.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Dracon asked.  
  
"Because…Stay still!" Logan yelled as metal claws shot out of his knuckles.  
  
He walked into another room, and he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dracon asked.  
  
"Leave now!" He shouted.  
  
It was to late, an old man with a purple cape and helmet came from the room Logan was in. He waved his hand and Logan shot out of the room, making him fall to the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Dracon asked, feeling her hands slowly turning into talons.  
  
"I am Magneto, the lead mutant of the Brotherhood." He said, raising Logan again and throwing him into the wall.  
  
"Leave him alone! Otherwise you'll pay!" Dracon shouted.  
  
Amanda lunged at Magneto, sinking her claws into his arms, making him lose control of Logan. He shoved Her off of him, and He ran outside to a helicopter, his arms bleeding badly. The helicopter took off into the air, and it was gone.  
  
"Logan, are you okay?" Dracon asked her fallen ally.  
  
Logan slowly got up and retracted his claws.  
  
"Yea," He grunted, "Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem, do you hear that?" She asked.  
  
She heard a jet engine as a giant Black jet landed near the abandoned house.  
  
"Thank goodness." Logan said as he got in.  
  
Amanda followed, wondering who was in it.  
  
There's chapter 2, please R&R 


End file.
